For critical care patients, physicians have long relied on personal examination and clinical laboratory results to determine the presence and concentration of biological analytes in a patient. Clinical laboratories offer a wide range of automated systems for high-volume testing and analytical support in a well controlled, high quality environment. However, clinical laboratories can not provide the immediate results needed to properly treat trauma and multi organ dysfunction/failure patients.
To meet the clinical need for immediate test results, several technologies are emerging for testing using reliable, automated analyzers at the patient's bedside. This type of testing is commonly termed point-of-care (POC) diagnostic testing. POC diagnostic test systems include electrochemical biosensors, optical fluorescence sensors, paramagnetic particles for coagulation test systems, and micromachined devices for both chemical and immunochemical testing. These technologies have allowed multi-analyte chemistry panels to be performed rapidly and have addressed previous obstacles such as calibration of test devices. POC tests can be classified as: 1) in vitro, which is performed at the bedside; 2) ex vivo or para vivo, which is performed at wrist-side; and 3) in vivo, which is performed inside the patient. POC tests offer indirect cost efficiencies and savings such as reduced labor costs, decreased blood identification and transport errors, and reduced patient complications.
In vitro or bedside POC devices are used typically in several departments of the hospital including intensive care units; operating rooms; emergency departments (ER); interventional departments; general patient care departments; and outpatient surgery and ambulatory care units. In vitro POC diagnostic tests offer a wide range of diagnostic tests, similar to the clinical laboratory. In vitro POC diagnostic test systems typically are not connected on-line to the patient and require an operator for blood sampling. Key categories of diagnostic test in the POC diagnostic market include arterial blood gases, blood chemistries, blood glucose, coagulation, drugs-of-abuse testing, hemoglobin, hematocrit, infectious diseases, and therapeutic drug monitoring. Other categories include cancer markers, cardiac markers, cholesterol detection, immunodiagnostics, infectious disease detection, lactate, and thrombolytic monitoring.
Ex vivo POC diagnostics use external sensors for on-line real-time testing with little to no blood loss. Typically, sampled blood flows through a closed system to minimize blood contact. Ex vivo POC systems minimize problems associated with in vivo sensors, including clotting, inaccuracy, calibration drift, and an inability to recalibrate once in the patient. Optical Sensors, Inc. of Minneapolis, Minn. currently markets ex vivo blood gas analyzers which utilize a hand operated syringe system. VIA Medical Corporation of San Diego, Calif. markets ex vivo blood glucose analyzers which utilize a relatively large volume, automated sampling and analysis system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,828 discloses an exemplary ex vivo POC system.
In vivo POC diagnostics offer considerable potential in the treatment of most critical and unstable patients. Although many companies are developing in vivo sensors, technical hurdles have thus far kept in vivo sensors from common commercial use.
Ex vivo and in vivo POC diagnostics, since they are on-line systems, can reduce quality control and information integration errors that occur with clinical or in vitro POC tests. Quality control errors are commonly due to operator errors, not instrument errors or device failures. Exemplary errors include inappropriate specimen volume, inaccurate calibration, use of deteriorated test strips, inadequate validation, insufficient instrument maintenance, bad timing of the test procedure, and use of the wrong materials. Clinical information system integration allows test data collected at the bedside to be put directly into the patient record. This improves the efficiency of the patient management process, allowing the integration of the laboratory's information system and clinical information systems, providing a "seamless" flow of all types of patient information.